We're not alone
by TimeLordLunarPieWolf
Summary: The doctor had just dropped Martha off after she asked to go home and as the TARDIS took him to a new world with four main species, he ran into a K-Rirri mix who had ran far from her home but, barley knew where she was. She had forgotten her past and has gone on by the name of 'Wolf' But, will it turn out that the lonely Gallifreyen isn't alone? Rated T- Small cursing


_**Hello, Luna here and well, this is my fanfiction I made but first, disclaimers!: I do not own Doctor who or any characters exept for Wolf for which I made up myself. Also, planet names and "alien" types come from generators**__**(Also, please ignore spelling mistakes, word pad doesn't catch them ): )**_

**Wolf POV**

I sat againts a tree, my head help back looking at the dapples of sunlight that seeped through the gaps between the leaves. It had been awhile since I left home, I don't even know where I am anymore... I ran, ran far until now so I could take a break but, I will be on the move again. I looked away from the tree top to look around since I had been here for awhile but, I also heard a noise, one I haven't heard and if I have, I wouldn't remember. I've been away for a year? Six months..? I don't know anymore... I got up, heading towards the continuing noise, looking around a few times just incase whatever **it **is snuck up on me.

**Doctor POV**

I sat in the TARDIS chair. I just dropped Martha off after she decided to go home and I haden't even started the TARDIS up to leave yet, "I guess I should start going then..? Back to traveling alone for awhile..." I slowly got up from the seat and started up the tardis and set the lacation to where ever it wanted to go. I grabbed onto something, knowing the TARDIS would start shaking like crazy when it started flying but, I enjoyed the sound it made. It actually didn't take long before it stopped and I hurried up to grab my coat to see what place on Earth or what planet the TARDIS took me this time. As I put my jacket on, I ran to the blue door, opening it to see a green, life filled planet, "Wouldn't say this is a new addition but, I'm most likely to run into trouble, yeah?" I walked outside and looked around. To me, this placed looked like a normal forest exept for the trees, they weren't Earth trees, I knew that but what were they? I shrugged it off before wandering about.

**Wolf POV**

I looked about still until I ran into a deer herd but, I paced back a bit, not wishing to disturb these wonderful creatures befor turning around completely to find a new path. But, now the sound seemed to follow me and this wasn't the soft sound of grass and leaves being moved, it sounded a bit more machine like. _Might I being followed..? _I stopped moving but, the sound got louder and louder until I couldn't take it. I turned around to meet face to machine, a bronze outside made of metal and its eye, thing looked up at me but, I backed up quickly before turning and running on instinct. I've felt the sence of danger before and this time, the sence was stronger that last time. I ran before meeting a tree to my face and I fell over. Everything went dark and I was out.

**Doctor POV**

I walked through the forest, looking around for anything...weird... But, I heard a loud sound along with the word, 'EX-TER-MIN-ATE!' I paused in my tracks knowing the words that brought ice through my veins. I knew something wasn't right now, I began to run toards the sound and the horrid word became loud, I wanted to plug my ears but if I did, I knew I wouldn't find the Dalek. I weaved through the trees and bushes, accidentally running into a few time to time. _Will I ever escape the grasp of them..? _I suddenly began to tip over and I soon hit the ground but, I soon got up to see I tripped over a tree root, "Trees are everyone in this..place.." I looked around for the Dalek, for which I stopped hearing it's robotic voice but, I did see a girl, back on the ground. _I might have been, late..._

**Wolf POV**

I slowly began to wake up with a loud beeping noise annoying me ears but, my sight was blurred and I took a deep, quick breath before trying to get up with my hand but, I just layed back down and the beeping stopped, thankfuly but there was a voice, "Alright, so the Dalek didn't get to you. The tree did..." I blinked my eyes a few times before I could see a face and I asked, "Dalek..?" I sat myself up and sorta turned myself to lay against the tree, listening carefuly to him, "A creature built for war. I guess its the best explanation I can give to you in this state.." I just stared at him before quickly asking, "Since you know what...that thing..is. Tell me where I'm at." He just gave me a weird look, "I don't know myself. Just got here, don't you know?" "No, I don't know. I've been, Wandering.." I decided to keep the part of 'running away' to myself, just incase. Anyways, I don't know who he is myself and I don't think he knows me or, he doesn't seem to.

**Doctor POV**

"Alright.." I got off my knees to look around, making sure that Dalek haden't returned to finish. _She doesn't know where she is but, she might know what the planet is called... _I looked back at the girl, "Do you know what this planet is called?" She looked at me, "It's called 'Toutatis'. Just, try to stay away from the north axis and south axis. They arn't the best areas to live unless you're the 'Vegamon' species who live in the north axis where it gets incredibly cold there while the "Qeepanites" who live in the south with a highly warmer Climate for which my species can't survive in either so, we prefer to stay in the eastern hemisphere." But, i only repliedto the question with a question, which seemed to her on her nerves for which I asked "What is your species?" and she replied, "We're called K-Rirri and we developed about, 2,000 years ago, but I wasn't born to these species. I was experimented on, recieving their DNA. Can't even remember who I actually am but, who are you?" She asked. "Im The Doctor." But, I knew she'd ask what species I was and to save time, I told her. "And, before you ask, no i'm not from this planet and no, I'm not from earth. I'm a time traveler." I still decided not to explain my entire history to the K-Rirri mix.

**Wolf POV**

I looked at the Time Traveler, slightly confused but, he was the one to make sure that the Dalek haden't got to me. "Alright, 'Doctor'. I think we'd better leave this forest. I've notice it's not too safe but, also very calm and peaceful. I don't like it..." I got to my feet and began to walked in the oposite direction from which the Dalek came from but, once again I was asked another question, "So, where do you come from?" I stopped and turned around, "Should we just go and take a seat then? Seems like your going to keep asking questions." He shrugged, "Nah, just keep walking and talking. Not too hard is it?" I rolled my eyes before walking again, replying to his question. "I'm from the country of Eabax, state of Crebos and the city of Fesia. So, where do you come from Doctor? Planet? Country?" He quickly cauhgt up with me, hands in his pocket befor answering. "I'm from the planet Gallifrey. But, it's no use to even explain what part of it i'm from since it's gone now." I glanced over at him, "Sorry. I guess that why you travel then?" He shrugged, "Guess so. But, it's also great to see different planets and different points in time."

_**Sorry if this isn't detailed or anything, I just got up and place i'm also watching Doctor Who while typing this, stay tuned for part 2.**_


End file.
